


The Truth Will Out

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Jealousy, M/M, Office Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wishes his past relationships would stay where there belonged--in the past--but Danny had a way of uncovering just about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd  
> Don't own the boys. 
> 
> Just a little fun for a Sunday afternoon.

“Is it true?”

Steve tensed. His internal groan was well masked this time, either that or Danny ignored it. Usually things didn’t end well for him when Danny started a conversation with that phrase. Usually it indicated he’d found something out about Steve’s past that Steve either couldn’t tell or would rather not tell. He took a breath and braced himself. “Is what true?”

“You fucked Adam Noshimuri.”

Who sucked all the air out of the room? _Fuck_. “Danny, I…”

“Did you fuck him or not?” Danny wasn’t messing around. He was pissed. More pissed than Steve had seen him in a while about stuff like this. Stuff like ex-lovers. It was times like this Steve wished he hadn’t been so easy, that he’d kept it in his pants a little more, but what was he supposed to do? He ran hot. He had to let off steam every once in a while and as a civilian, sex was preferable to violence and explosions. He didn’t’ regret any of his dalliances—well, maybe one or two, Adam certainly wasn’t one of them—but he hated how disappointed Danny inevitably looked when another someone popped out of the closet to say hello.

“We weren’t together then. And he was the first guy I’d been with in a long while what with DADT in full swing. I hadn’t long gotten home.” It was all he could offer to help ease the path. It didn’t look to be working.

“So you did. Of course, you did.” And there it was—the look of disappointment. “He’s hot. You’re hot. Why wouldn’t you?”

“Wait, you think he’s hot?”

“Tall, dark, and handsome.” Danny sighed. “Seems to be my thing.”

“But…” Steve bit down on the words. Now wasn’t the time. It was never the time, not if he wanted to hold on to Danny, not if he wanted this to work. He held his position, kicking back in the office with his feet on the desk. Playing it cool, when he was feeling anything but.

“But, what?”

“You’re with me.” Steve tried to look hopeful rather than scared. “I thought…” _this was it, we were together._

“Yeah well, it seems Adam is in to tall, dark and slender so I am definitely out of the running.”

“I can’t apologise for every guy I slept with before you, Danny. Please stop trying to make me feel guilty.”

Danny stepped closer and nudged Steve’s boot with his hip. “I’m just jealous.”

“Because he’s hot, and you want to fuck him yourself. Not what I want to hear.”

“No, Steven. Because he got inside you before I did.”

“He didn’t…get inside me, as you so eloquently put it.” A sliver of relief. Not enough, but he’d take it. “I fucked him. We sucked each other off. It was a one-time thing.” Which he remembered thinking at the time was a shame, but they’d decided it was too risky to pursue.

Danny was sulking. He pouted and picked at Steve’s boot treads. “Well, now he’s dating Kono, so get used to having him around.”

Steve pulled his feet down, let his chair fall straight and his hands slap onto the desk. “Shit, does she know?”

“Who do you think told me? And, no, she’s not mad. Adam was very up front about it.” Danny was eyeing him suspiciously. Kono. Damn it. That was going to be all kinds of awkward. Danny was still staring. 

“What?”

He slipped between Steve and the desk, and sat on the edge. “Anyone else I should know about that we see regularly?”

“Danny, don’t do this.”

“Just tell me.” It was a needling statement, not an angry one. Steve could hold out but then Danny would get pissed and they’d argue. The last thing he wanted to do was argue. Arguing left Danny tetchy, and tetchy wasn’t a good prerequisite for sex. Steve always wanted to maintain the easiest route to sex. Especially with Danny. Only with Danny, nowadays. Only with Danny for a while now. Danny ran hot too. Hotter than Steve if he was honest, and that was saying something. They were a good match, and Steve didn’t want to risk that for anything.

“Fine. I went on a few dates with Charlie Fong.”

“Fong?”

Now Steve was feeling exasperated. The look on Danny’s face was a mixture of amusement and yeah, he was really pissed now. “Yeah, he’s a nice guy. Turns out, he’s a little too nice for me. It didn’t really go anywhere.”

“You fucked?”

Steve started pacing, he couldn’t sit still for the grilling, it was affecting his calm. If it carried on, he’d need to let off steam but his usual route was dwindling rapidly. “Just some heavy make out sessions.”

“You dumped him because he didn’t put out?”

“No, god, what do you take me for?” He flopped onto the sofa. “It was a mutual decision. We didn’t really have chemistry.” 

Danny picked at imaginary lint on his trouser leg. “Another tall, dark, and slender.” Danny’s added disappointment was biting. 

“What now?”

“You like them tall, and dark. Cath was tall, dark and slender.” Danny’s gaze bore deep into Steve’s heart. “Why the fuck are you with me?”

Steve grinned. _Oh…that was easy._ “Because my real passion is tight-assed blonds.” 

“Yeah?” Danny smirked. Now, that was a look Steve knew and loved.

“Yeah. Now get over here before I come throw you over my shoulder caveman style.”

Danny took the few steps and straddled Steve’s lap. He leaned in to nip over his jaw and neck. “This what you had in mind?”

“No, but it’s a start.” Steve’s hand went for Danny’s belt buckle, made short work of it, unhooked, and got started on the zipper. 

“Tight-assed blonds, huh?” Danny said as Steve pushed down his pants and boxers, bunching them around his ass and cupping it in his hands. God, he had an amazing ass. “Does that mean you fucked Lori?” Steve stopped in his tracks and rested his head on Danny’s shoulder. “Only I remember asking at the time and not getting a straight answer.”

“You’re punishing me, aren’t you? Why don’t you just tell me what I did wrong so I can apologise.”

“I’m not, I swear. It just popped into my head. Better out than in, right? Besides, we weren’t together then so it’s not like I’d be mad.”

“Then why ask?”

“I’m curious, is all. And she was blonde.”

“Fine, I did not fuck, Lori.” The slump in Steve’s shoulders gave him away, indicated to Danny there was more to the story. Steve sighed. “I may have suggested we get together. She wasn’t interested.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Happy now?”

“I was curious because I did, and I thought it would be a bit…odd to find that out later down the line we’d both been there.”

Steve’s thoughts stalled for a millisecond. Danny fucked Lori. Danny _fucked_ Lori. Heat flushed his cheeks and a dull ache took up in his chest. “When? Wait, it was the thing with the handcuffs, wasn’t it?”

“Actually no, it was all over by then. It was just a few times, when she first arrived. I think she was struggling to get her head around what to make of you and needed somebody to talk to.” He rocked over Steve’s lap, and Steve groaned. He was so cheating right now. 

“Danny, are you telling me you took advantage of her?”

“Uh, no. She initiated, and once I agreed to that first kiss, believe me, there wasn’t much opportunity to change my mind.”

He wanted to be angry, he was desperate to be angry, but the slow rocking motion Danny had taken up on his lap was sending his energy and focus in the wrong direction. “I can’t believe you fucked Lori and didn’t tell me.”

“It would not have been appropriate to discuss it with you. I do not kiss and tell.” The nuzzling behind Steve’s ear was just unfair. How was he supposed to concentrate on being pissed?

“I guess it says something for her that she didn’t fuck us both. It would have been after you’d stopped that I asked her out.”

“Maybe she just wasn’t in to you. Ever think of that?” Steve felt genuinely hurt and he knew it showed on his face. Danny chuckled. “I’m messing with you. Who isn’t interested in you, huh?”

“Well, you it seems, what with you putting off my attempts to ravage you by talking about ex-lovers.”

“Aww, poor baby.” Danny stepped off Steve’s lap and shimmied out of his pants and underwear, tackled Steve’s cargos. “Lift.” Bunched them around his knees and slipped back onto Steve’s lap. “This better?”

“Much.” His voice was hoarse. “You gonna let me fuck you in the office, Danny? Nice and slow, and easy. Give me something to think about when I’m bored out of my mind with paperwork.”

“Yeah, babe, I am.” Danny rocked over Steve’s lap and they both groaned. “Please tell me you have lube close by.”

“Left thigh pocket.”

“I do love that you’re such a boy scout.” Oh, Steve was always a boy scout because Danny was unpredictable and there was no way Steve was ever going to pass up the opportunity for sex because they didn’t have lube. Danny could go from zero to sixty in a single look…anywhere, anytime. So if Steve didn’t want to have to make do, he always had to be prepared. That they hadn’t been caught before now, was truly a wonder. 

Finally, Danny stopped talking and got with the program. They worked themselves up with scorching kisses, strong hands, and plenty of rhythm, until Danny sheathed himself over Steve’s cock. “Oh, god, Danny, I love you.” The words tumbled out unbidden.

“You love my tight-ass?”

“And your loud mouth.” Steve mashed their lips together and tried to keep the rhythm. His hands held tight to Danny’s hips, helping him lift and drop, lift and drop. “Only you do this to me, Danny. It’s just you.”

“Just me?”

“Never loved anyone like I love you. Never letting you go.”

“I like that.” Danny’s voice was low, his breathing coming in fast pants. “Keep telling me that.”

“You’re mine, Danny. I want…oh, fuck…” It hit him fast, unexpected. Steve’s movements stuttered and he bit down hard on Danny’s shoulder. “Sorry, sorry, sorry…I can’t hold it.”

Danny gripped tight. “Don’t ever hold it, Steve. Don’t ever be sorry.” 

Steve blinked a few times, lust-addled in his come down. His kisses were slow and sloppy as he took Danny in hand. Danny continued to rock, and Steve shuddered at the feel of his softening cock still inside Danny’s heat. He used a punishing grip Danny loved, bringing him to the edge until… “Steve, Steve, Steve, oh…hell.” And he sprayed over Steve’s t-shirt, spurt after spurt in a never-ending stream, his body undulating with waves of pleasure. “Fuck.” He collapsed against Steve’s shoulder and Steve held on. 

“We really shouldn’t do this in the office,” he mumbled against Danny’s shoulder. Danny laughed a deep belly laugh that pushed Steve’s cock from his body making them both shudder.

“I love you, you great goof. Now, let’s get cleaned up before the guys get back from lunch. I’ve locked the main door and if they try to get in they’ll know what we’ve been up to.”

At that moment, Steve’s phone buzzed. “McGarrett.”

“We know what you’re up to.” Kono, sounded pissed. “Put him down and open the damn door already.”

“Give us a minute.” He hung up and threw his phone on the seat next to them. “We’ve been busted.”

“You can tell her you had to make it up to me for fucking her new boyfriend.”

Steve slapped Danny’s ass as he stepped off. “Not funny. You always make me out to be easy but you had plenty of partners before I came on the scene, Williams. I still can’t believe you fucked Lori.”

“Don’t know what you mean.” Danny paused pulling up his pants. “Yuk, you got me all sticky. Why can’t you make it stay in the hole where you put it?”

Steve pushed off the couch and pulled up his own pants. He shook himself out and peeled off his t-shirt, throwing it onto his gym bag in the corner. “You must have lax muscle control, buddy. Nothing to do with me.”

Danny grabbed some tissues from Steve’s desk. “You’ll pay for that comment, McGarrett, Nothing lax about my ass.”

“Just kidding.” Steve reached in for a kiss. “I like tight-assed blonds, remember.” He jumped out of the way before Danny could punch him, grabbed a clean shirt from the desk, and headed off to unlock the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned on continuing with this thread into extra chapters, but Steve wouldn't shut up so here's the next bit.

Kono didn’t look impressed as Steve headed for the door. Chin wore a small smirk that Steve knew would never amount to anything. But as Steve looked back to Kono, took in her irritation, he realised he was kind of pissed himself—that she’d told Danny at all, that she hadn’t spoken to him first. How did she think Danny was going to take it?

He unlocked the door and swung it open, stepped to one side to let them in. “About time,” Kono griped. “You’re usually the first to complain if we’re late back from lunch.”

Chin walked off without a word. Steve stayed, holding the door and Kono stopped, looked uneasy. “What the fuck was that?” Steve said, his voice low and dangerous. He hadn’t realised just how pissed off he was until he’d opened his mouth. 

“What? You’re the one taking a nooner.”

“Why would you tell Danny I slept with Adam? Just because you’re pissed I got there first doesn’t mean you jeopardise what I have now.”

The heat and colour drained from her face. “Shit, boss. I… He seemed to take it in his stride, I didn’t think.” Her hand came up to her face. “I thought the door was locked because you were at it, not because you were arguing. Is he okay? Are you okay?”

“It’s fine, but that’s not the point. That was a low blow, and you know it.”

“I forget, you know.” She was staring, head tilted, tension from a moment ago already dissipated. 

“Forget what? Common decency?”

“That you two are together. You’re low key. Apart from the scorching looks but those have been going since the beginning.” Her gaze dropped to the floor. “I was pissed. There I was trying to get it on with this hot new guy and he stops my advances to tell me he has history with my boss—with my male boss—and it’s not like I have issues with flexible orientation, but my _boss_ for fuck’s sake. And I really like the guy, so yeah, I was pissed and I wanted to mouth off about it, but… I forgot.” She looked up, all sad puppy dog eyes. “I was being a bitch racking on the boss man’s sexual exploits and that was bad, I know that’s still bad but it didn’t start like that. Chin was giving me a hard time, saying it wasn’t appropriate—me and Adam. I lost it, and…” Kono squashed an imaginary bug under foot. “It just slipped out. I said I wasn’t the first 5-0 to go there. It didn’t dawn on me until Chin screwed his face up and nodded toward Danny. He made some joke about it. And I was gonna tell you but he ushered us out of the door on an early lunch… I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, well, lucky for you he has taken it in his stride. At least for now. But it came with a price, Kono, and that fucking hurts.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Steve shook his head. Realised he was shaking, not from anger—at least he didn’t think so—more from…jealousy, possessiveness, what the fuck did he know?

“I’m not like Danny, Kono. He doesn’t seem to care much about who, or how many I’ve fucked. He gives me a hard time about it, gives me a righteous look, but he doesn’t really care.”

“So, what’s the issue?” 

Damn rookie, how could he stay mad at her when she was so reasonable and caring? “It put him in a sharing mood.” Steve’s blood pressure dialled down and he was beginning to regret starting the whole thing with her. He’d rather not explain everything but then he needed to cover his bases, make sure she understood how important Danny was to him. How could she forget they were together? “I had to own up to dating Charlie, and he…he told me he fucked Lori. I didn’t want to know that. Now I want to hunt her down and shoot her.”

“Danny fucked Lori? Well, that explains a few things.” Her eyes widened. “Wait? You fucked Charlie Fong?”

“No, what? Dated, I said dated. What do you mean that explains things?”

Kono smirked, and her eyes glistened. “I knew she was doing one of you. She wouldn’t say who. My money was on you, though, I mean who wouldn’t. I think Kamekona wins the pot for that one.” She grinned. “But good for Danny. I can’t believe you fucked—sorry, _dated_ —Fong. Is he even gay? I didn’t know he was gay.”

“Flexible persuasion.” Steve bristled. “I do _not_ want anyone else finding out about Lori and Danny.”

“Did you ask him or did he ask you?”

“Why is that important? Did you hear what I said, Kono?”

“You asked him, didn’t you? I’ve never known of him being flexible before, but let’s face it, who would say no to you.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous. I’m sure if he wasn’t into guys he’d have just said so.”

“I’m sure for you he’d have given it a shot just in case.”

Steve huffed. He wasn’t getting anywhere. How was he supposed to communicate exactly how important it was that the pot on ‘who fucked Lori’ stayed unclaimed? “You’re wrong,” he said, reverting back to Charlie. Why the hell everyone was so interested in him and Charlie, he had no idea. “I’m telling you now, he was not shy.”

“So you did fuck.”

“Kono.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not that it’s any of your business, but no, we didn’t. We dated a few months, but it never went past second base and that’s why we called it a day. It was fun, but neither of us was interested in taking it any further.”

“Second base? Do guys even have a second base?”

It was time to walk away, admitting defeat of a sorts, but he couldn’t carry on like this without really losing it. “I’m not discussing this with you anymore.”

“Wandering hands, mostly over clothes.” They both startled and turned towards the amused voice. Danny was leaning against the wall, grinning from ear to ear. “A little bare skin but no cock touching. Except through layers, and only occasionally. No different to het second base, really. I should listen in to your conversations more often. Very entertaining.”

Steve wanted to head-butt the wall. He could not get a break today. “How much did you hear?”

The amusement dropped away from Danny and he pushed off the wall. “Enough for us to need a conversation. But not now. Chin has something he needs us to see.”

_Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck._ “Danny…” 

“Save it Steve.” He waited for Kono to walk past looking sheepish, and then grabbed Steve’s arm. “It’s okay.” He smiled and stroked Steve’s cheek. “Nothing to stress over, I promise.” 

Steve grabbed Danny’s hand. “Easier said than done, Danny. I’m gonna be freaking out all afternoon.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell you what, we see what Chin wants and then we talk.” 

Steve nodded but in his mind, he was already replaying everything he’d said to Kono wondering what part Danny was focusing on as a need to chat. Was it the fact he’d pulled Kono up at all, him mentioning Lori, that he’d dated Charlie for a couple of months? There were too many possibilities to begin to narrow it down. Steve had never cared what his partners, lovers, whatevers, had thought and yet with Danny it mattered. It mattered too damn much. All Steve wanted to do was lock Danny in the office and kiss him stupid until everything was okay again. Even though Danny said it already was. 

“Are you with us, Steve?” Chin asked, ever patient and with an understanding smile. 

Steve hadn’t even acknowledged the walk from the door to the bullpen. He definitely had it bad. Nothing to do but wait on that front. Time to get back to work. “Yeah.” He smiled at Chin. “I’m all yours.” 

  

The new lead turned into a dash to a suspect, calling for back up on the way, and a raid, and an interrogation, and Steve getting to say his favourite line—‘book `em, Danno’—before either of them even thought about the conversation they needed to be having. Steve guessed it was one of the reasons being a working couple suited them—they got the job done even with shit on the personal table—and that warmed Steve’s heart. 

He filled a few forms, swirled a few signatures and was just getting ready to grab his gym bag—complete with stained shirt from earlier, which made him smile—when Danny popped his head around the door. 

“Fancy a beer?” 

“I was gonna hit the gym.” 

“It can wait, come on. Swim an extra mile in the morning.” 

Steve sighed. “Okay, sure.” 

“Hey, if you’d rather not, I’ll grab a beer with Kono.” 

“Don’t do that. I want to spend time with you…it’s just…I’ve remembered I’m worried about what you wanted to talk about.” 

“Come on, you great goof,” Danny smiled, “I’m buying.” Steve shut down his workstation and turned off the light. “I hope you’ve replenished your boy scout stash,” Danny said, squeezing Steve’s ass as he made it through the door. “I may need it.” 

“Oh, _you’re_ gonna need it, are you?” Steve’s heart started thumping. It wasn’t unusual for them to fuck more than once a day—some of their days had more hours than the average—but it wasn’t very often Danny showed an interest in topping. Steve had never bothered to ask why, just assumed the role Danny needed him to, expected him to, maybe. Truth be told, Steve liked it when Danny topped. He liked it a lot. And he hadn’t liked it much in the past, only acquiesced in steady relationships, and he hadn’t had many of those. As with so much else, it was different with Danny, and maybe it was time Steve told him that. 

“Yeah, only seems fair,” Danny said, running his hand over Steve’s ass and squeezing again. 

Steve slipped an arm around Danny’s waist, and kissed him, nothing too hot, just showing affection. “I’m all for fair, Danny. You sure you don’t want to grab a beer at my place instead?” 

Danny shuddered lightly under Steve’s hands. “Yeah, that sounds like a much better idea.” 

They were half way to his place before Steve could find his voice. “So what did you want to talk about?” 

“I wanted to apologise, actually.” They looked at each other a little too long given Steve was still driving. Danny smiled, and Steve looked back to the road. “I heard what you said…that you’d rather not have known about Lori, and I’m sorry. I didn’t realise it upset you knowing about my ex’s.” 

Steve relaxed and though he didn’t like to admit it his heart fluttered just a little. “It’s not that you have them, Danny, I mean we’re both old enough to have more than we’d like to admit. It’s knowing who they are that grates.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“Are you sure you want to know?” 

“It grates me too…knowing you’ve been with Adam, with Fong. I’ll always see that now, be looking for interest that I know isn’t there anymore but was once. Could be again, even as just a pleasant memory.” 

“It’s not like that for me, Danny.” 

“No, I mean with you. It’s not that I think you’ll want her back, or that you enjoyed being with her, even that you may have preferred her to me…” Steve let it hang, needed to gather his thoughts…to say it right, or as right as was possible. “It’s knowing she touched you, kissed you, saw you naked.” He kept his eyes forward, felt his face flush. “We haven’t really talked much about this yet, but I assumed…” 

“It’s okay, Steve, you can say it. I want to hear it.” Danny’s voice was calm and collected, there was genuine interest there, not feigning politeness to gather information. It was the right time. And if it wasn’t, he’d have to pick up the pieces. 

“I assumed we were exclusive. Like, going steady, exclusive.” 

“I’m okay with that. I haven’t been sleeping with anyone else. I thought we were exclusive too.” 

Steve got over his ‘thank fuck for that’ moment with a smile before sobering to finish his thoughts. “It’s just…and I don’t want you to freak out, but you’re mine, Danny, and I’m yours, I…I think this is it for me. So many things are different with you, and I don’t like to think that other people, people I know or see, have had what’s mine.” 

“That’s no different to what I said to your earlier about being jealous Adam had you first.” 

Steve was grateful to pull into the drive. He turned off the engine. “I guess, but you still seemed okay with it. I don’t feel okay about Lori, and I’m sorry about that. I don’t know how to change it.” 

Danny was thoughtful for a moment. “You’re sure you’re not just pissed it’s why she turned you down?” 

He didn’t get it. Didn’t see how important he was. “Danny, I already wanted you back then.” Steve waited until Danny met his gaze. “If I’d known you were flexible I’d have put her down to get to you first.” 

A slow smile crept over Danny’s face and Steve’s pulse ratcheted up a few notches. “Then come inside,” Danny said, slipping a hand over Steve’s knee and along his inner thigh, “and let me help you forget about everyone else but me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please write me an Adam/Steve fic? Thank you, kindly :P


End file.
